'DMZ TV Non-Stop' Premieres February 16 on IBC-13
Februry 13, 2018 The top-rating interactive MTV-style dance variety show made a huge comeback with a new flavor, a new batch of young hosts, more younger and more energetic-filled dance club party as DMZ TV Non-Stop, the newest Friday night dance party, beginning this Friday (February 16) as part of the hottest primetime treat of the phenomenal weeknight programming on IBC-13. The show is also returning simulcast on 89 DMZ, the nation's No. 1 dance music station will air once again simultaneously on radio and TV. Andrei Felix, Jinri Park, DJ Tom Taus, JC Tiuseco Back in the early 2000's, DMZ TV (Danze Music Zone TV) was one of the most popular and top-rating programs on IBC-13 every Tuesdat night from 2000 to 2001 as the only station-produced show on primetime as Viva Television (Viva TV) was blocktimed and occupied the entire IBC primetime schedule. The original incarnation are Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith as their hosts with Rengie Galvez, JC Castro, Tone Wijangco and Celine Hoffman as co-hosts; and the second incarnation from 2011 to 2013 was Cara Eriguel as the host with DJ Tom Taus, KC Montero and Jimmy Muna as co-hosts. Jinri Park Now, the show returns to the airwaves of IBC-13 with its new timeslot as a weekly party on TV airing LIVE every Friday, DMZ TV Non-Stop is the one-hour interactive TV variety show that combines the power of Danze Muzic Zone for both listeners and viewers. Listen and groove the dance music, step up the dance floor and feel the vibe, deviate from your boring lifestyle, pump up the volume and move to the beat with an energetic ambiance of pure non-stop dancing entertainment as you enjoy your Friday night party to welcome your weeekend with your favorite Kapinoy: sexy actress, model and radio DJ Jinri Park leads the cool gang as the sexy party princess, actor and TV host Andrei Felix, the DJ heartthrob Tom Taus and versatile hunk actor JC Tiuseco served as the new hosts. To showcase as much of the mix side of dance music, the very popular 89 DMZ DJs are The Sting and Kaye share their dance party as they hosts their spiels from live shots of the 89 DMZ booth where the jocks can now be seen on TV. This modern twist in the field of FM radio and TV by 89 DMZ station manager DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) and program director and 89 DMZ head The King (Arthur Serzo) is another ingenious effort by IBC and Danze Muzic Zone (DMZ) to bring to the viewers and listeners of 89 DMZ. Andrei Felix and Jinri Park DJ Tom Taus and JC Tiuseco Under the direction of Al Quinn and GB Sampedro, DMZ TV Non-Stop delivers the high-quality entertainment and a dance club party to showcase live performances from your favorite artists, the hottest dance music videos, hip-hoppers, dancers and sexy girls in the most innovative production numbers, furthering its attempt to target the country’s large youth core viewership. This one-hour interactive variety show will feature variations of dance and music in the playlists - from disco, new wave and ballroom to the hottest dance tracks, from modern slowjam and hip-hop to an urban tracks, from Latin music to K-Pop tunes, from contemporary OPM hits to a new generation of Pinoy pop, from remix top 40's to an unexpected rearrangement of a club tunes. The show also features Streetboys and DTM Dancers as dance performers and a special guest co-hosts every week. Get ready for the hottest live party experience with its premiere telecast, DMZ TV Non-Stop is set to conquer the stage and featuring performances from various cheerleading squads, plus a special guest John James Uy and Jed Montero, and guest performers from the Teen Pop Idol Eurika, MMJ (MM and MJ Magno) and the Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV. DMZ TV Non-Stop premieres LIVE this Friday (February 16), 10PM after Kapantay ay Langit on IBC-13's Primetime ng Bayan or on IBC HD and simulcast on 89 DMZ. For more updates and photos about the show, visit dmztv.ibc.com.ph, follow @dmztv13 on Twitter, @dmztv13 on Instagram, and like its Facebook page www.Facebook.com/DMZTV. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #DMZTVNonStop. 'Profile (DMZ TV Non-Stop)' :The Host: Start with a hot sexy party host. (The Party Princess of Philippine TV) :Jinri Park :The Co-Hosts: Pair up with three good-looking co-hosts. ' :Andrei Felix :DJ Tom Taus :JC Tiuseco :'The DJs: The very popular 89 DMZ DJs for their spiels at studio booth of 89 DMZ. :The Sting (Terence Khan) :Kaye (Kaye Tan) :The Dancers: Back-up with a hottest dance group and dancers. :Streetboys :DTM Dancers